Elements of a Wizard
by Demon of the Night91
Summary: Harry Potter is the brother of the BWL and has been neglected his entire life, expect his uncles, Mooney and Padfoot. Now at Hogwarts, Harry is going to give them a ride for their money and with some twists. HP/LV slash Time Travel Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Potter family was a happy family of three, the father, James Potter, who was a well known Auror, the mother, Lily Evans, was one of the top healers at St. Mungos. Their Son, Adam Potter, was the famous Boy-Who-Lived, the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort. At least this is what everyone sees, but the truth is that the Potters have one other son. A boy named Harry Potter.

Harry was completely different than the rest of his parents, not only in appearance but also in personality. Harry was slender with jet black hair that when it was shorter, was untamable, he also had emerald eyes. His Brother had red hair, that also was untamable, hazel eyes, and is extremely muscular. His mother was also rather slender with red hair and bright green eyes. His father had dark Brown hair with hazel eyes and he too was very muscular.

At the moment Harry was sitting in his room, reading one of his favorite books, Light magic vs. Dark Magic. This was a Christmas present from his Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot. Harry was waiting for his parents and brother to get ready to go to Hogwarts. You see they both had been home schooled, or at least Adam did, Harry learned everything he knows from the Potters and Blacks library. So this was their first year at Hogwarts and Harry was rather excited about it.

Harry was so deep in thought that he did not hear his door opened and closed, but he did notice someone else's breathing. Quickly jumping up he turned, with his wand and faced… Padfoot with Mooney standing behind him, laughing.

Sitting back down, Harry glared at them, "Don't do that."

"Sorry Cub, we didn't mean to scare you. Anyways we wanted to give you a late birthday present, since we couldn't leave to give this to you." Replied Mooney, still chuckling a bit.

Padfoot came forward and handed Harry a small package, "this is from me, it is nothing big but I hope you like it."

Harry unwrapped the present to reveal a small pedant with a black phoenix flying around a white rose. "Wow."

It has a portkey built into it which will lead you to either mine or Mooney's place, depending on the time of the month." Harry nodded, still studying it, "It also has a two- or should I say a three way mirror, just say our names into it and you will be able to talk to us.

"Thank you."

"And here is mine." Mooney handed him a heavy package, when Harry unwrapped it he saw about five books.

"Wow. I have been looking for these books everywhere. Thank you Mooney, Padfoot."

"You're welcome, I know we missed seeing you on your birthday so we wanted to-"

"Master Harry! Sir. Master Harry!" Harry turned to the house elf who irrupted Mooney, "Yes Glimply"

"Master Harry has to go to Hogwarts, the masters and Mistress is already about to go."

Harry nodded, "It is a good thing that I packed last night. Thank you Glimply." The house elf bowed and vanished with a slight _pop_.

"Don't worry pup, you will have a great time at Hogwarts." Padfoot said smiling at him.

"I know. But what if I don't get into Gryffindor, will you abandoned me like my parents?"

"Never!" Both Mooney and Padfoot snarled, "I still can't believe that James and Lily would just abandoned one of their children in favor of another." said Padfoot.

"No matter what house you are sorted in we will still love you and that will never change." Finished Mooney.

"Now go. Have fun-"

"Learn lots-"

"Play pranks-

"And be good."

"Or not so good"

"PADFOOT!"

"Just kidding, Mooney, just kidding, but seriously pup, have a good time."

Laughing Harry nodded, hugged each of them, and walked down stairs, "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Severus Snape, Hogwarts potions master and head of Slytherin house ,sighed as he walked to the Headmasters office, who just called him down to discussed the new professors who were hired. "Headmaster, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes Severus. I am sure you remember James Potter and his wife?"

Severus glared, "What about them?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, "Now, now Severus can you just forget what happened, they were just children."

"Just children! Just children! Albus they tried to kill me."

"Nonsense. Anyways I hope you can put aside the mistakes as they will be joining the staff this year."

"WHAT! Are you crazy?"

"Severus that is enough, you will have to put aside the anger you hold for them. James will be the new defense against the dark arts teacher and Lily will be the muggle studies." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled, "I will see you at the feast tonight."

Hearing the dismissal Severus glared at the headmaster, turned on his heel and left the room, fuming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was sitting between Albus and the new DADA teacher, professor Potter. His eyes narrowed as he listened to what Potter was saying.

"-been excited for years. I remember Lily telling Adam about the great times we had in school, all I hope is that he follows in my footsteps."

"I am sure Adam will have a great time here."

Before Severus could say anything the doors opened and Minerva McGonagall came through with the first years following behind her. They looked so small, with amazement shining through their eyes. Severus sneered and took a small sip of his drink. His eyes scan the first years looking for children that would probably be a troublemaker.

He watched a the first years were sorted, clapping only when someone was sorted into Slytherin. Finally when "Zabini Ashley" was sorted into _**"RAVENCLAW!"**_ did , Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat getting the entire halls attention.

"Now before we get to our wonderful feast, we have two more students to sort. They have been home schooled and their parents decided that it would be a good time for them to join us." As he spoke the door opened up and two boys walked in. One on them was well known, Adam Potter, the boy who lived. The all erupted in whispers.

"Do you see that?"

"Potter? The Adam Potter?"

"Whose that next to him?"

"I don't know."

"Quiet!" Minerva said from her place by the sorting hat and almost immediately the hall fell silent. "Potter Adam."

Adam Potter walked forward as if he owned the place and sat on the stool. It took a few minutes for him to get sorted, it looked as if he was arguing with the sorting hat. Finally the hat seemed to sigh and shouted _**"GRINFFINDOR!"**_ The Gryffindor table seemed to erupt with cheers.

Once the noise died downed a bit Minerva called out "Potter, Harry." The hall again started to whisper to each other.

"Did she say Potter? There is another Potter?"

"Adam has a twin?"

"Why didn't we know that?"

Ignoring all the whispers Harry walked over to the sorting hat and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the sorting hat on his head. A voice whispered in his ear causing him to jump, _"Well, well what do we have here? Intelligent, yes. You do love to learn new things. You are loyal, but only to those who have earned your trust. You have bravery, but you do not go rushing into things without thinking them through. And you have a thirst to prove yourself, to get out of your brothers shadow. Now where to sort you?"_

_Please not with my brother, anywhere but there. _Harry thought.

"_Anywhere? Hmmm. Well there is only one place than, and I hope you can change what the house represents, you do have a long, hard job ahead of you."_

_What?_ He was a little confused, what did the hat mean?

"_You will find out. Now there is only one place for you. Good luck in __**SLYTHERIN!**__" _

Harry stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table who was cheering. When he sat down a blonde boy offered his hand, to which Harry shook, "I'm Draco Malfoy. Welcome to the Slytherin house. This is Theodore Nott," He pointed to a brown hair boy who just smirked in response, "Pansy Parkinson," This was a pretty girl who shook his hand and smiled, "Blaise Zabini," He was a tan boy with black hair who just nodded at him, "and Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." Harry nodded at them.

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well, I don't mean to be rube but we never heard of you before, and with the spotlight your family is under it is a little surprising." Pansy asked as she grabbed some bread.

"You don't know me because to my family I don't exist, and I never had."

"Oh I'm sorry." This was the last thing they expected, they all thought the Potters were a happy family.

"Don't worry about it. I am used to it." They nodded and started talking about other things.

Up at the teacher table, Professor Snape was watching the Potter Twin interacting with the rest of the Slytherins. He was still in shock, he never thought that a potter would ever be sorted into Slytherin. He turned to look at James Potter, who at the moment was glaring at his son, the one in Slytherin, before he turned back to Dumbledore.

_Hmmm. Interesting. _He thought as he went back to him meal, _I think this would be something that My Lord would be interested in. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

On a hill facing the ocean is a beautiful dark castle. The locals tell a story of an old rich family that used to live there but they were murdered, the muggles continues to say that the old gardener is actually the murdered, even after they arrested him, found no evidence to convict him of the crime and let him go. But still the muggles say the closer you get to the house the more threatening it seems to get. Some parents even tell their children of a terrifying monster that lives there and eats all the bad little boys and girls. No one knows whether or not those stories are true, but it is a fact that anyone who enters the house does not come back alive.

To the wizard standpoint it is a little different. The castle itself seems forbidden and it also seems that there is a never ending scream coming from the castle. In fact the scream that light wizards hear is only the remains of dark magic. The closer you set to the castle the more you sense the Dark Magic around, enough for the wizards to know that a 'light' wizard does not live in there, but a powerful dark wizard.

This castle belongs to no other than the Dark Lord, Voldemort, who had risen a few years ago due to a ritual that was preformed by his most faithful servants, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange, but is in hiding. Of course he is still attacking the wizardry world but this time in secret. The Ritual he used made him stronger, saner and immortal.

At the moment he just finished watching the memory of one of his most loyal, and one who helped him gain immortality, Severus Snape. "Interesting," He whispered "Adam Potter did not surprise me, he is as arrogant as if father, if not more so. But his brother is somewhat a mystery. I never expected a potter to end up in Slytherin."

"Is there anything you need me to do, My Lord?"

" I want you to watch Harry Potter, there is something unique about him. You did say that James Potter did not like where his son was sorted, correct?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Than I want you to watch him, offer a hand if you need to, get to know him, gain his trust. He will make an important ally."

"As you wish."

"Good, now go before you are missed." With a bow Severus vanished leaving the Dark Lord alone with his thoughts.

"Masster?" Lord Voldemort lifted his head and looked at his faithful friend, and companion Nagini, the only one he truly trust.

"Yess?"

"What are you going to do about the SSSlytherin Potter?"

"Nothing for now. He will be useful in the future."

Nagini nodded and slithered off, but not without hissing, "Good luck catching your mate, Masster."

Voldemort looked at where Nagini was. "Crazy snake." He said fondly, shaking his head. He turned around and looked towards the ocean, deep in thought.

"Who are you Harry Potter?" he whispered before rising and follow Nagini out of the room. He did not notice that someone else was in the room with him.

"_Yes. He will be able to protect him, but how will he gain his trust? That I do not know, so I guess I will just watch how things will turn out. This is rather exciting." _and with a flash of fire Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, dissapeared


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Harry and the rest of the Slytherins were walking towards the Slytherin common room talking. "You know I think you will fit perfectly with the Slytherins." Draco started to say.

"Oh really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Harry just chuckled. "Anyways, if you need anything go to anyone from Slytherin or professor Snape. He is the head of the Slytherin house and the potions master."

They came up to a plain wall in the dungeons, across from the wall was a picture of a man sitting and watching them, with a snake on his shoulder. When their eyes met the picture smirked at him and nodded.

"No one knows who that is a picture of." Blaise Zabini whispered. "they say that that picture was always there."

"Hasn't anybody ask who he was?" Harry asked as they stepped in the common room.

"Most people are scared to talk to him." Draco answered as he directed Harry over to the chairs by the fire. "All he does is sit there and watches, and those few who do try to ask him he just stares at them but doesn't answer, however the snake always hiss when someone asks something or if someone stares to long. Kind of creepy actually."

"Yeah it would be."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Pansy were talking for the next couple of hours when the common room door opened and Professor Snape walked in. "Good afternoon students." he said as soon as he walked in and shut the door. "For those who are new, welcome, for those who are returning, welcome back." As soon as he started talking the Slytherins fell silent and turned to look at him.

"I have a few announcements to make before you all will retire to bed. First of all I would like to remind you all that you are all Slytherins and I expect that you will act like one. If you have any types of disagreements have them inside the common room, remember outside the commons you all must stand together, for the rest of the school will be against you. If you have any problems come to one of the head boys or myself immediately. I expect all of you to receive excellent grades, and if any of you have any problems with assignments go to your classmates or if no one could help you come to me. As I am sure you all understand this house is your family, as I said before if you have any disagreements have them in the common room. As such any points lost, for any reasons, the one responsible will have to deal with me. Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor." The students responded.

"Good, Mr. Potter, please remain, the rest of you are dismissed." The students got up and went to their beds while Harry who also stood up walked towards professor Snape.

"Yes sir?"

"Mr. Potter, come with me, the headmaster would like to see you." Professor Snape replied, sounding a little annoyed, and turning on his heel and leading to headmasters office.

Within a few minutes they arrived at the headmasters office. "Come on." Professor Snape said gently pushing Harry in front of him. "Lemon Drops." As soon as he said the password the gargoyle stepped aside revealing a staircase which Professor Snape pushed Harry on.

"Come in my boys." The headmaster called them in, even before Professor Snape could knock. Walking in Harry noticed that they were not alone, his parents were also there, and they were glaring at him and Professor Snape. "Now my boy, I have just finished discussing with your parents and we have agreed to allow you to have a resorting."

"A resorting? Why?"

"Well because, my dear boy. It is obvious that you were sorted in the wrong house, and so to fix that little mistake-"

"In the wrong house? I don't think I understand."

"Why it is simple my boy. The potter family is a truly Gryffindor family, and has been so for generations, you don't want to become the black sheep of the family now do you?"

Harry looked at his parents for a second, who were still glaring at him and than back at Dumbledore. "With all due respect professor Dumbledore, I think I will refuse the resort since I did ask the sorting hat to put me in a house away from all of you."

"How dare you." James potter snarled standing up and walking towards him. "How dare you betray our family? After all we did for you this is how you repay us."

"All you did for me? Do you want to know what you did to me? You forgot all about me, the only reason why you probably even notice me was because I was sorted into Slytherin." Harry wanted to say more but before he could open his mouth, his father punched him along side the head, causing him to almost fall, but professor Snape caught him.

Harry watched wide-eye as his father raised a hand to strike him again but was caught by professor Snape. "I will warn you now potter, if you ever, ever lay a hand on any of my students again I will find a way to get you and your precious little boy kicked out of this school for good. Do you understand me?"

"Severus that is enough." Dumbledore whispered standing up.

Professor Snape glared at Dumbledore and helped Harry outside whispering "Come on harry lets get you to my labs, I have something that will help with the pain." Harry nodded but stopped quickly as his head throbbed in pain.

As soon as they arrived in Professor Snapes office, Harry received a potion that will help him with the pain in his head. "I am a little surprise Mr. Potter. Why didn't you accept the resorting?"

"I wanted to get away from my family, so the first time I asked the sorting hat to place me anywhere but where my brother was. I didn't expect it to put me in Slytherin, I thought maybe Ravenclaw or something."

"Ah I think I see. You wanted out of your family's shadow. Correct Mr. Potter?"

"You are correct, sir." Harry said as he stood up, "If you don't mind sir, I am a little tired and I would like to go to bed."

"Very well Mr. Potter, you are dismissed, try to get some sleep."

Harry nodded and walked towards the door, "Good night, sir." Than he turned and walked out of Professor Snapes office.

"Good night Mr. Potter."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone. I finally managed to post another chapter on my story, I hate to say it but for the next couple of months I probably will not be able to update as much as I would like, but whenever I have the chance you have my word that I will update. **

**Also thanks to all the author alerts, favorites, story alerts, and the reviews :D **

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

Dumbledore sighed as soon as the door shut behind Severus and Harry. He than turned towards James and looked at him in disappointment. "James, I was trying to convince young Harry that Slytherin is not the right house for him and than you had to go and screw everything up with your temper" 

"Sorry sir, but that bloody brat-" James started to say before he was interrupted.

"And than you had to go and punch him, in front of Severus, I might add. What do you think people would say when they hear that the father of the boy-who-lived punched a child? And that it was Severus Snape, the hated potion professor, that healed him?"

What color that was left on James face faded leaving him pale and afraid. "Y-you mean that Snape could tell. B-but if that happens I could lose Adam! Please Sir, don't let that happen."

"Don't worry, James. Nothing will happen, as long as you do exactly as I tell you everything will be fine." James nodded, sighing in relief.

"What do you want us to do Albus?" Lily asked once James and Dumbledore fell silent.

Dumbledore turned to Lily, smiling "I need you to convince Harry to get resorted into Gryffindor"

"Of course sir. But may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, my dear."

"Why do you want the brat in Gryffindor? I think that it will be better if he remains with the rest of the filthy snakes. What if he hurts Adam?"

Dumbledore thought for a bit, watching them at them at the corner of his eye before deciding that they should only know a little part of his master plan. "Lily, I do not know how much of a threat that Harry could become. It would be best to be able to keep an eye on him, and Gryffindor is the only place that I will be able to watch him, as closely as I need to."

"I think I understand sir. I will try to convince Harry to be resorted into Gryffindor."

"Thank you Lily."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he walked into the Slytherin common room. Almost immediately Draco waved him over. "What did the headmaster want?" 

"You know the usual." Harry said as he sat on the chair across from Draco, "Dumbledore wanted me to get a resorting, I think he wants me in Gryffindor."

"Dumbledore? Now Isn't that interesting," Harry turned towards Blaise who was just joining their conversation. "It seems that he thinks that you are a wild card in his little game. Is that true Harry?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Harry replied annoyed. 

"Wait but that makes sense," Draco continued as if Harry never said anything, "You said that you are being kept in the shadows, what if in his own way he is training you."

"Training me?" Harry started laughing, "One little problem in your theory, if I am supposed to his weapon, why than is he training Adam?"

"Well, there goes my theory" Draco replied, pouting. Turning to look at the clock Draco frowned, "Well we should be going to bed, we don't want to lose any points for sleeping in class." Harry nodded and stood up with the rest of the Slytherins 

"Well good night." and he headed to his bed. 

Harry didn't immidently fall asleep, but laid awake, thinking. _Why did Dumbledore wanted me to get resorted, obviously he wanted me watched but why?_ With questions swirling in his head, questions that he could not answer, Harry rolled over and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you said that the old fool wanted Harry to resorted into Gryffindor?"

"Yes My Lord." Severus Snape said, kneeling at the feet of his master, Lord Voldemort. As soon as Harry left his office he immidently flooed over to report what happened, to say that his Lord was angry over what happened would be an understatment. It took a solid hour for his lord to calm down. 

"Did the old fool ever tell you, or anyone his interest in Harry?" Voldemort asked, leaning back in his throne. 

"No my lord, But I believe that there is a lot that he is not telling his little order. My lord may I ask you something?"

"Be my guest."

"What do you think Dumbledore's interest is?"

"At the moment I am not sure. Lets wait until he makes another mistake."

"As you wish."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It only felt like Harry was asleep for ten minutes before someone was trying to wake him. "I'm awake." Harry grumbled. 

"Good, now come on it is time to get up," Harry groaned and looked at the clock sitting on his bedside table. "Draco, its 5:30 in the bloody morning, class does not start until 7:30."

"Oh stop complaining Harry, it does not suit you, besides we Slytherins always must look our best when we are going anywhere public." Draco replied, somehow looking proper even with his hair in a complete mess, or rather a rats nest. Harry tried not to laugh, and judging by the expressions of his other dorm mates they were not having much luck as well. 

"Whatever you say, Draco." Harry said while rising from his bed and heading to the showers, "Whatever you say." 

Harry sighed as he stripped and stepped into the warm shower. He was trying to remember the dream he was having before Draco woke him, but for the life of him he couldn't remember. He could only remember some snapshots, as if he was watching an extremely bad movies (Lily introduced them all to muggle technology as James introduced the wizardry). He could see a flash of bright white light, a soft voice whispering; almost sounding like it was the wind, and than at times what seemed to be some hands caressing him. But that was all. He have been having this dream for weeks now, and every time he tries to find out what it means he seems to be blocked, and it was starting to annoy him. 

Hearing someone knocking on the door, Harry turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out. "Oh sorry, Harry." He turned towards Blaise and smirked.

"Like what you see?" Harry asked as he watched Blaise's eyes traveled up and down his body. 

"Oh definitely." Blaise whispered back eyes once again traveling down his body. Harry was rather tiny for his age, but he had nice tight muscles built from all the Quidditch practice. Blaise smirked before going in the bathroom himself, leaving Harry blushing. 

"He is a little strange." He mumbled to himself while grabbing the robes and putting them on. 

"You have no idea." Harry turned to the others, who were already dressed and watching him with amusement. "We will see you in the Great Hall." With a quick nod the rest of the dorm mates swept out of the room, leaving a rather amused, and embarrassed Harry. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, sorry it has been a while, I have been studying for the SAT and my AP test (well still am actually) I haven't forgot about you so don't worry. **

**So here is chapter 6…**

Chapter 6:

It took only about ten or fifteen minutes to get ready. Grabbing his bag he left towards the Great Hall, knowing that he will most likely to the last Slytherin to arrive. Stepping out into the corridor harry started walking towards the great hall when he heard some whispers, quietly he walked up behind them and listened. They were two rather tall boys (which made Harry pout internally, everyone is so much taller than him) with red hair. These were the Weasley Twins

"Come on Gred, we never get caught so why can't we prank our newest little snake, as if he would know it is us."

"Because Forge, we need to study him, besides if we want the prank to be the best we need to know what would embarrass him."

"Oh now we are talking my language. For a moment I thought that you may be a little scared of him."

"Well…"

"Oh god Fred. You're joking right? How can you be scared of him?"

"Rather easily actually, I mean he was raised by three of the marauders, is the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived-"

"The unknown one"

"Exactly, just think of all the things he could have learned, so this time I am being smart."

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore, "You know if you were actually being smart you would not hold this conversation in the open but rather in an empty classroom or better yet in your dorms." Both the Weasley twins jumped and twist around in surprise. Harry smirked at the twins.

Then Fred, or was it George, laughed. "Well done, Mr. Potter. I must say-"

"It has been a long time since someone-"

"Anyone-"

"Was able to surprise us"

"And in return we shall not prank you yet."

Harry laughed, "Yet? I should warn you mister Weasleys if you prank me be prepared to be pranked yourself."

"Oh is that a threat little Prongslet."

"Prongslet?"

"Why of course, you are the son of Prongs so you must be Prongslet"

"Sure." Harry turned around and started to walk away "Oh that wasn't a threat, it was a promise."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the Great Hall Harry took his seat besides Draco. "What took you so long?" Draco whispered as he handed Harry his schedule.

"I've met the resident pranksters, rather interesting people." Harry replied as he reached for a roll and some jam.

"Did anything happen?" Draco asked concern.

"No But I made sure that they know if they decide to prank me they must be prepared for me to retaliate. It would be rather amusing if they do decide to prank me."

Draco just shook his head. "Only you Harry, would enjoy getting prank." Harry just laughed as he studied his schedule.

**Mr. Harry James Potter**

**Monday  
1****st****- Transfiguration **_**(Gryffindors) **_**  
2nd- History of Magic **_**(Ravenclaws) **_**  
Lunch followed by a free period  
3****rd****- Potions (**_**Gryffindors) **_**  
1****st**** Charms (Hufflepuffs)**

**Tuesday  
1****st****- Defense Against the Dark Arts  
2****nd****- Care of Magical Creatures (Gryffindors)  
Lunch followed by a free period  
3****rd****- Herbology (Hufflepuffs)  
4****th****- Ancient Runes  
Midnight- Astronomy (Ravenclaws)**

**Wednesday  
1****st****- Arithmancy  
2****nd****- Potions (double) (Slytherins)  
3****rd****- Potions (Slytherins)  
Lunch  
4****th****- Transfiguration (Gryffindors)**

**Thursday**

**1****st****- Arithmancy  
2****nd****- Charms (Hufflepuffs)  
3****rd****- Herbology (Hufflepuffs)  
Lunch  
4****th****- Double Defense against the dark arts  
5****th****- Defense against the dark arts**

**Friday  
1****st****- History of Magic (Ravenclaws)  
2****nd****- Ancient Ruins  
Lunch followed by a free period  
3****rd****- Care of magical creatures  
4****th****- Study time  
Midnight- Astronomy (Ravenclaws)  
**

"Come on Harry, it is time to go to class." Draco said as he slowly stood up, "with the Gryffindors as well, what the bloody hell were these people thinking?"

"Who knows?" Harry replied as he too stood up and stretched, "but let's go we do not want to be late."

The first thing harry saw as he walked into the transfiguration teacher was a cat sitting on a desk watching as the students walk in and taking their seats, some students were whispering to each other and giggling. Harry sighed as he watched his brother walked in as if he owned the place.

Adam Potter smiled at the Gryffindors, making the girls giggle and some of the boys to roll their eyes, and glared at the Slytherins, well mostly Harry.

"If that our suppose savior," he heard one of his fellow Slytherins whisper to their partner, "than I am Dumbledore."

Draco chuckled overhearing the conversation. "I know kind of sad isn't it?" The Slytherins just laughed in response.

"Welcome back." As soon as Professor McGonagall started talking the class fell silent and the students who were still standing rushed back to their chairs. "Now that everyone is in their seats, we can begin. Now this year is your NEWT year, so we will be pushing you harder and faster than ever before. Now a quick list of rules in this class, first of all this is a class so there will be no foolish wand waving second of all if you do not turn in your homework that I will be giving you than you will not be in this class anymore. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor" the class replied, all looking nervously at each other.

"Good. This year we will be learning a lot. First we will be reviewing what you have learned the past 6 years and then we will combine everything." Harry tuned Professor McGonagall out as she continued talking about what they will be doing this year.

What felt like hours the bell finally rang. Professor McGonagall dismissed the class and reminded them to bring their text and notes that they should have been taking last year. The class groaned and walked out.

"Now wasn't that interesting." Draco drawled as they walked towards their next class which was History of Magic.

"Think she is reviewing everything for her precious Gryffindors?" Blaise asked.

"Probably, but the best part is this month we can sleep in two classes." Draco rolled his eyes and smirked at Harry.

"Professor Binns is our History of Magic Professor. He drones on and on about Goblin Wars, would be interesting if he didn't have a monotone voice and would change what we are learning about. But oh well."

"Fun." Harry drawled in reply. "Is that all you learn about, goblin history?"

"Yeah," Pansy replied, "but it is not really goblin history that we learn about more like the wars that goblins fight in."

"Well lets go, we do not want to be late."

"But why not? It is not like he would notice."

"Oh hush Blaise." Draco replied as they walked towards the History of Magic classroom. Harry laughed.

Harry sighed as they walked towards the potions classroom. He couldn't believe how boring it was, and the sad part was that Professor Binns had some of his information wrong, imagine a student that has to correct something that the professor was saying.

Harry was excited, he loved making potions, but he heard stories from the other students how the Potions Master, Severus Snape, would always favor the Slytherins and that he hated the Potters. So how would he react to Harry being a Slytherin and a Potter?

"Come on Harry; let's get a seat in the front." Draco whispered tugging on his arm as he dragged him to the front row.

A few minutes later the classroom door opened and Professor Snape walked in. Harry was a little surprise, he overheard his father talking about how disgusting the potions master is, but Harry saw nothing of that. Professor Snape was tall, probably around 6 feet. He had shiny black hair that could be consider as oily and emotionless black eyes. He just screamed Potions Master and Harry was excited to be learning something from him.

"Welcome back. For the new students in this class there are a few quick rules and I expect them to be followed, first off there will be no wand waving in this class, if I see even an inch of your wand you will have detentions for the rest of the year. This year we will be making some of the most difficult potions and if any one you fool around I will make sure you are expelled. Understand?" Some of the students nodded, fear clearly shown in their eyes. "Excellent. Now what potion is Aconite used in?"

Almost immediately a Gryffindors hand shot in the air, "That is Hermione Granger." Draco whispered in his ear, "She is an annoying little mudblood."

"Anyone?" Professor said as he ignored Granger. "That's a shame."

"Professor please." Granger begged, waving her hand back and forth.

"Potter." Professor Snape snapped at Adam Potter, "Perhaps you already know this answer since you are able to do something else in this class."

"Uh- No, sir" Adam stuttered.

"No what?"

"I-I don't know the answer." Adam replied shaking in his seat.

"Now that is a shame, detention Mr. Potter. Let's see if your brother knows the answer." He turned towards Harry.

"An Aconite is used in the Wolfsbane potion, sir."

"Excellent. Looks like someone took their time to open their book, 5 points to Slytherin." He turned back to the rest of the class, for the next month we will be working on the Wolfsbane potion. There is a period of time where the potion must sit for a week, during that time we will be working on something else. I will give you more information when the time comes. I do not expect any of you to make the potion correct. But the Headmaster wanted you to try, so I will grade you on your effort but if I see any funny business you will be expelled before you could even blink. Now get to work."

Harry read the directions and sighed, this potion looks (and is) extremely complicated, not something for beginners to do, sighing, Harry lite the fire underneath his cauldron, and started working. Forty-five minutes later Professor Snape called the class attention back up front.

"Your potion should be either a white or pale yellow. Turn off you burners and place your potion of the cabinet make sure you carry it, any magic nearby could cause the potion to explode. The potion will need to settle and the next class we will be working on it again."

Harry looked at his potion and blinked in surprise, his potion was a pure white. Packing up his supplies Harry moved his potion to the cabinets, grabbed his bag and left, closely followed by Draco and Blaise.

"Now that was fun." Draco said as they walked towards the charms classroom. "What color did your potion end up being?"

"Pale yellow." Pansy said proudly.

"Mine was a light blue." Blaise whispered.

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the stupid mudblood next to me using magic."

"Probably, you should tell Professor Snape, what I heard the next time we work on the potion there has to be absolutely no magic otherwise the potion will explode." Draco turned to Harry, "So what color did your potion ended up?"

Harry chuckled at Draco's excited face, Draco loved potions, he even told harry that he wants to become a potions master like Snape. "Mine was pure white." Harry replied, smirking at the shock look that the rest of the party gave him.

"Pure white?" Blaise asked, when Harry nodded he groaned.

"Really?" Draco asked, laughing Harry nodded and watch as Draco got his 'I am thinking, do not bug me' look. "That is amazing; the only person I know who can get the potion to be pure white is Professor Snape."

"Oh really what was yours?"

"White." Draco replied.

"Good job." Draco beamed at Harry and the others chuckled. Here was a place that Harry could fit in, somewhere he was able to get out of the shadow of his parents and brother. Here Harry could be happy, and he would not change this for the world.

**As said before, I will keep updating but there will be some time in between each chapter. About the Wolfsbane potion I have no idea if what I put down is actually how you make it, I just wanted the class to actually do something. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been a long time since I updated and I am sorry. This story is not, I repeat is NOT discontinued. I will finish it. Anyways here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it…Please Review!!!!**

Chapter 7

The sea was crashing on the rock cliff that was just below a beautiful castle. Standing by the cliff was a single figure, a man by the name of Lord Voldemort. He looked down at the destruction a single wave caused every time it would hit the shore, sending up a separate wave of white mist that hit everything.

Lord Voldemort was lost in thought, there was something about the Slytherin Potter that was calling to him, but for the life of him he could not understand what it is. He knew that the Potter boy would one day end up to be an extremely important figure in the war, probably on the same levels of Dumbledore, the blasted boy-who-wouldn't-die, and himself. But that was not it, it has to be something else.

Voldemort sighed as he turned around and head back inside the castle that was right behind him. He walked through the great doors ignoring the death eaters that were stationed at the doors. He entered the throne room and sat in his throne just as Lucius Malfoy came in and kneeled at his feet.

"Report." Voldemort hissed as he stared down at him.

"My Lord, my son just wrote me. He said that he invited the Harry Potter over for Christmas."

"Very well."

"If you wish, I could use this time to get to know him."

"Do that and if you find anything interesting report it back to me, do you understand?"

"As you wish, My Lord" bowing Lucius backed out of the room.

"Oh and Lucius," Lucius paused and looked back at his lord, "Try to bring him over sometime during the holiday." Lucius nodded in understanding and disappeared.

"So are you coming?" Harry looked up from his book he was reading and sighed as Draco asked him if he was going to the Malfoys for Christmas for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Draco, I am not sure." Harry replied annoyed, rubbing his head.

"But you want to come, right?"

"Of course I do"

"Great so you are coming." Harry shook his head and laugh.

"You already knew that didn't you?"

"Yep, I already wrote my father telling him that you will be there."

"You are truly a Slytherin" Draco just smirked and returned writing one of his many essays for class. Harry smiled at him, amazed that it is already almost Christmas; it has gone by so fast.

Harry looked up as three people walked into the library; his brother Adam and his two friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Harry resisted the urged to groan when his brother's eyes landed on him and Draco and seemed to lite up with a type of unholy gleam.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Adam drawled and Weasley laughed.

"Hey Adam it looks like the snakes have finally come out to play."

"Hello Potter, Weasel, Mud blood, surprising to see you here." Draco drawled back before turning back to Harry, "We should leave; I cannot stand being in the presence of filth and blood traitors any longer."

"How dare you!" Weasley shouted as he drew his wand but Granger was faster. She reached forward and grabbed Weasley's arm and pushed it downwards.

"It's not worth it." She whispered. Harry shot here a cold look as he and Draco pushed their way through, and it seems to have some type of affect for Granger flinched and lowered her eyes.

Hermione Granger was known throughout her life as the quietest, bossiest, and smartest kid in any of her schools. She had always got good grades, the best in fact of all of her classmates. Because of this she was often teased, at school or even at home. Hermione had two older brothers; one was a wizard who attended Wind Chester School of Magic somewhere in the Americas. He would often come home with amazing stories about what his school was like and whatever books he brought Hermione would somehow get the time to read them.

When she got here Hogwarts letter she thought everything would be different. Here she could make friends with people that could understand her. She was wrong. For the first three years she was known as the loner, and as the person no one wanted to be partnered up in. But in her forth year she was caught behind a wall with a huge mountain troll advancing on her. Ron Weasley saved her life and after wards they became good friends.

Than at the beginning of this year the famous Adam Potter arrived at Hogwarts with his twin brother Harry Potter. Harry Potter turned out to be a mystery, a mystery that Hermione wanted to solve. But as she observed him she learned that she could be his best friend and never be able to solve the mystery of Harry Potter.

Hermione was broken from her thoughts when she heard Ron shout "How dare you!" Without thinking she reached forward and grabbed Ron's arm, preventing him from cursing Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, and allowing them to walk past them.

She looked up for a second and locked eyes with Harry Potter who just looked at her emotionless causing her to flinched and looked down. As soon as they were out of sight Ron rounded on her. "Why the bloody hell did you stop me?"

"Because," Hermione whispered as he continued to look at the place where Potter and Malfoy disappeared. "Because he is not someone that we should mess with."

Professor Snape groaned as he looked at the day's schedule. His next class consisted of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Who in the right mind would put the lions and the snakes together in the same class? But that was not why he groaned. Adam Potter was in the class, and there was one thing he learned as he taught the class was that Adam Potter was just as bad as his father. He was spoiled, and arrogant. On the other hand his twin brother, Harry Potter was the exact opposite.

Professor Snape looked up as he heard the students making their way into his classroom, talking among themselves. He made his way to the front of the class and gave a small smile to his Slytherins and a glare to the Gryffindors.

"Today there will be no playing around for we are making a dangerous potion and if I see any one joking around at all I will make sure they are expelled before you could say your own name. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor." The class chanted back. Snape looked around the room; the Slytherins looked excited while the Gryffindors just looked upset. Movement at the back of the class caught his eyes but as he tried to get a closer look to see who it was they stopped.

"We are making the Soul mate Revealer. This is a very rare potion and difficult to make, even one small mistake and there could be severe consequences. The directions are on the board and on page 237 in your books, you may begin working."

"Oh this is exciting." Draco whispered to his lab partner, who was Harry, as Pansy and Blaise just looked on in amusement. "I knew Uncle Sev was going to assign a difficult potion but I didn't think that it would be this one."

"Come on Draco we need to get the supplies needed." Draco nodded and went to the student cupboard and grabbed the ingredients that they needed.

Within thirty minutes of the class Draco and Harry were just getting into the difficult part of the potion, a part where they must not be disturbed. The class was completely silent, as all the students, even the Gryffindors realize how dangerous this potion could be if an accident happened.

"Finally." Draco whispered as he turned down the fire as was instructed. Now the potion had to sit for about 15 minutes. They were just cleaning their supplies when they saw it. A dung bomb was flying through the air towards their potion, which was thrown by Ron Weasley. Before they can do anything it landed in the potion which caused it to explode, hitting mostly Harry.

Pain. That was all Harry felt after the potion hit him and he collapsed. He was barely aware of Draco, Blaise and Pansy screaming his name or of Professors Snape voice yelling at Weasley. All he felt was pain. _Please make it stop._ Harry screamed in his mind as his body went into another painful spasm. _Please, I beg you make it stop!_

Instead of stopping the pain continued to grow. He felt it everywhere as if there were thousands of knifes digging around in his nerves, all over his body. He felt his magic trying to fight something, something that was holding locked in his core. And then suddenly as quickly as it came it was gone. Blackness crawled in front of his vision as he watched Professor Snape kneeled in front of him and says something, but Harry could not hear, than the blackness covered all of his vision and Harry passed out.

**So what do you think? Since it is summer break (finally I thought the school year was never going to end) I will be updating more often :D Hoped you enjoyed this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is not abandoned. I know I haven't been updating as often as I promised or as much as I would like but things came up…moving, traveling etc. I will be updating as much as I can, but starting on Sept 21 through Dec 11 this story will have to go on hold… College classes start (fun) If I can get the time I will be posting another chapter. I am so sorry everybody! **

"What happened here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she watches Professor Snape levitate Harry Potter onto one of the hospital beds.

"Potions accident, it seems that Mr. Weasley decided that it would be funny to throw a dung bomb into Mr. Potters and Mr. Malfoys potion." Professor Snape sneered in reply.

"I see." Madam Pomfrey replied, her voice calm, causing Professor Snape to take a small step back. "What potion?"

"The Soul Mate Revealer."

"Do you know if he swallowed any?"

"Most likely, the potion exploded hitting Mr. Potter mostly in the face."

Madam Pomfrey nodded as she waved her wand towards the still unconscious figure lying on the bed. "And what stage was the potion was in before it exploded?"

"The last stage, they only need to let the potion sit for 15 minutes before it was safe to move."

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "There is nothing I can do, he will wake up in time, I do not know if it will be tomorrow, or months, or even years from now. But he will wake."

Professor Severus Snape sighed as he watched over Harry as Madam Pomfrey goes to attend some other patients. Walking over he gently brush a strain of hair from his face.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Harry, but you need to wake up. I do not know what my Slytherins would do when they learn who cause this accident, if they do not already know. I can already imagine some of the 'pranks' that will come out because of this." He turned to look at the clock that was just above the door and sighed once again. "I have to tell the Dark Lord what has happened, I just hope he is in a decent mood when I deliver this otherwise it would hurt like hell."

Leaving the hospital ward Professor Snape ran into Headmaster Dumbledore. "Ah Severus, just the person I wanted to see. How are you my boy?"

"Good considering what just happened."

"That is one of the reasons why I was looking for you; I have arrange Mr. Weasley to spend 2 weeks of detention with Mr. Filch and a note sent home to his parents."

"That is not enough, Albus." Professor Snape snarled, "He could have killed him, I want him expelled or at least his prefect badge taken and being expelled from the Quidditch team."

"Now, now, Severus, isn't that a bit much? It was just a little fooling around, no one got seriously damaged-"

"No one besides Harry Potter, correct?"

"You know what I mean."

Professor Snape took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before he explodes and possible kill Dumbledore. "I am sorry Albus, but the Dark Lord has called me, and I think he is getting a little inpatient."

"Of course my dear boy; please be careful." Nodding, Professor Snape turned on his heel and headed to the apparition point.

Having apparated right during a meeting, Severus Snape knew he had to be careful otherwise he would get crucio and that was not on his list of things to do today.

"Severus this has better be important." Lord Voldemort hissed as he glared at his spy.

"Yes my Lord I believe it is important." He replied uneasily.

"Well what is it?"

"It is about Harry Potter my lord. Ronald Weasley threw a dung bomb into the potion that Potter and Draco were working on; it exploded most of it hitting Harry in the face. He is in a coma at the moment but Madam Pomfrey is confident that he will wake but does not know when."

Voldemort growled but did not get up, "and what potion was this?"

"The Soul Mate Revealer." He nodded and slowly stood up.

"I want you to do everything you can to wake him up, understood?"

"Yes My Lord" Severus Snape sighed in relief as his lord walked out of the room… that turned out better than he expected.

It was dark… The only thing that Harry Potter could see was never ending darkness. What happened? Harry groaned as the memories came flooding back… so a potion accident? Harry tried to opened his eyes but found that he couldn't.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice whispered in his ear causing him to jump and slamming his eyes opened, only to close them back because of the bright white light. The voice sounded like a phoenix song, but it couldn't be. It sort of had a musical quality to it that made Harry want to relax, and that was something that made Harry a little nervous. The voice next to him giggled, "I told you that would not be a good idea."

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry gasped as he looked around. Where ever he was it sure was not at Hogwarts. He was lying in a white room with runes all over the walls. "Where am I?" He whispered as he turned towards where he thought the voice was coming from, "Who are you?"

"Don't be afraid, Harry Potter, my name is Gaia, and I am Magic herself. I have been waiting to meet you for a long time, so I hope you can forgive me." The voice…Gaia, replied.

"Forgive you for what?"

"Well when you were sleeping in the hospital wing I made your soul and your magic leave your body to come and visit me."

"My soul? Visit you?" Now Harry was confused, how was this even possible?

"But don't worry this is not permanent, there are just a few things I would like to ask of you" She took a breath and continued before Harry could say anything. "What most people do not know is that Magic is a balance. There must be an equal amount of light magic and dark magic. If the balance is destroyed than Magic itself would die off and in turn destroying all life. I am going to send you back in time to where the balance can be fixed."

"Wait." Harry interrupted looking worried, "Back in time? Wouldn't it be easier to fix the balance in this time?"

"Theoretically is should be. But the balance itself is too far damaged, so this is the only way."

"Why me? Why not my brother, he after all is the 'powerful' one?"

"Because my child," Gaia replied smiling, or at least that was what it sounded like, "you are my chosen, when you wake you will have 1 week to gather everything you will need before I will send you back. Good Luck my child."

Just than a bright white light begin to glow and when it disappeared Harry was back in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He sighed and sat up before rubbing his head, and looked around. Just like he thought he was alone, but that didn't bother him. No what bothered him was that he was supposed to fix the balance of magic, something he didn't even know how to do. _Well, this is going to be fun. _He sighed once more before standing up and quietly make his way out of the Hospital Wing. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone- I'm back!!! I will be trying to update as much as possible for the next few weeks.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed, or added me on their favorites or alerts!!**

**Well, here goes… Chapter 9**

Harry sighed as he walked down the hallway, trying to avoid any attention. He went over the conversation with Gaia as he walked, questions running through his head, making him more and more confused.

_How do I know that this is real? What if it's a trap?_ His more logical side argued, bringing up one of the most prominent point.

_Why would it be a trap?_ His other side argued, _I am not that important, if anyone is going to be led into a trap, it would be Adam._

_True…Maybe whoever this is wants to use us as bait._

_ Bait? Our so-called 'kidnapper' than needs to get its information straighten – my family wouldn't come after me, knowing them they would probably say it is too dangerous._

_ So what to do? _

Harry sighed again; you know you have a problem when you start arguing with yourself.

Harry leaned against the wall, trying to clear his head. "What to do? What to do?"

"Personally I would not stand outside the common room, unless of course you want to return to the hospital wing, because I know for certain that Madam Pomfrey did not release you." A voice said behind him, making him jump. Turning around he tried to smile at Professor Snape, but didn't quite make it.

"Professor you scared me."

"Yes I could see that. Now what are you doing outside of the hospital wing?"

Harry shrugged, "I just don't like hospital wings." Snape nodded looking a little concern when he saw Harry's tired eyes.

"Follow me." Harry nodded and followed Professor Snape to his office. Harry didn't notice where they were until they came upon a portrait of a man, standing over a cauldron.

"Good day Salazar." Professor Snape said, stopping in front of the portrait.

"Good day Severus, working on any good potions today?" Salazar looked up from his potion to and caught sight of Harry, standing behind the professor. "And who is this?"

"Salazar, this is one of my Slytherins, Harry Potter. Harry, this is Salazar Slytherin." Harry's eyes widen and he nodded in greeting towards Salazar.

"It is pleasure to meet you, sir." _I thought all his portraits were destroyed. _

"And you as well, dear boy. Imagine my surprise when I learned that a Potter, a descendent of Godric Gryffindor has been sorted into my noble house. Absolutely amazing." Salazar said, looking down at Harry.

"Er- Thank you sir."Salazar smirked down at him

"And look at me here talking as you wait to enter. How silly of me, password?

"Moonstone" The portrait swung open and Snape pushed Harry is. "This is my office, now that you know the password; I'll trust that you won't take advantage of my hospitality."

"I won't sir." Snape nodded before grabbing to one of the many vials that lined the walls and handing it to Harry, "drink this."

Harry obediently unscrew the lid and gulped it down, "What was that?"

"Pepper-up. There are some things that we need to talk about." Harry quickly sat in one of the chairs that the Professor pointed at and looked at him.

"What do we need to talk about, sir?" Harry asked confused, watching Snape sit in the chair opposite of his.

"I will get It seems that the Dark Lord has taken an interest to you. I feel that I need to warn you to what it may entitle in the near future. The Dark Lord is extremely possessive of what he claims to be his; this includes servants, pets, objects, and most recently, you."

"Me?"

"It is my duty as the Head of Slytherin to protect you and all the others; however, I am afraid that there is nothing I can do."

"What would it entitle?"

"That I cannot answer, though I wish I can. I just urge you to be careful.

"I will sir." Harry stood up to leave before pausing, "Uh- sir? Can I ask you something?"

"Very well."

"When I was unconscious, I heard someone talking to me, saying she was magic herself…" Harry trailed off, unsure how to ask what he needed."

"Said she was magic? Did she by any chance give you a name?" Harry could barely see a layer of curiosity and concern.

"Yes, sir, it was Gaia."

Professor Snape nodded, "hmm... interesting." He whispered to himself. "What exactly were her orders?"

"Sir? I'm afraid I don't under-"

"Orders, Mr. Potter, surely I do not need to explain something as simple as that."

"No sir, she just said that I have a week to prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

"Time traveling." Professor Snape nodded and leaned back in his chair, nursing his drink he still has in his hand. His eyes were focused on something behind Harry, something only he could see as he reflects what has been said. "Sir, what should I do?"

"I'm not sure." Professor Snape stood up and walked over to the bookshelf that was behind his desk and grabbed an old looking book. "For the next week keep all your belongings with you at all time, I also suggest that you go to the library and copy as many books as you can. I will be giving you unrestricted accessed to the restricted section, I hope you do not abuse this privilege."

"I won't sir, and thank you." Professor Snape nodded and dismissing Harry from the office.

"Ah Severus, there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you." Professor Snape looked up from his work and glared at the headmaster standing in the door way. "Come now, wipe that glare off of your face, you are late to the teacher meeting."

"Albus-"

"And you will attend; I will not take any of your excuses."

"Fine, when is the meeting?"

"Right now, come along." Mumbling under his breath Professor Snape stood up and followed Dumbledore down the hall.

Walking into the teacher lounge, Professor Snape almost turned around and left, the only chair that was left was next to James Potter.

"Well, now that all of is here, I think we should get down to business…" and for the next few hours they talked about grades, student achievement and more. Just your average teacher meeting, however in the last hour things started to get interesting.

"How are the potter boys doing in their classes?"

_Potter boys? You just want to know about bloody Adam." _Professor Snape thought, biting his tongue to prevent it slipping out.

"Well, Adam is a little behind." Professor McGonagall started but was interrupted by Professor Sprout.

"'A little behind'? He has not turned in any of the essays I assigned; he isn't doing any class work. And I caught him copying Ms. Grangers work."

"I have to agree with Pomona," Professor Flitwick continued, "Adam Potter has done nothing in my class expect distract the other students, if he does not change I will be forced to kick him out."

"Surely he is not that bad." Professor Dumbledore said, shooting the James and Lily Potter a look to keep them quiet.

"Oh believe me Albus, it is."

"But it is perfectly understandable." Dumbledore said, moving his twinkling eyes passed every person in the room.

"Perfectly understandable?" hissed Professor Sprout.

"Young Adam Potter has a lot of responsibility and a lot on his shoulders, for the moment we cannot ask much of him."

"We are not, as you say, 'asking much of him' just completing his work like all the other students, but enough of this. You asked about Adams Brother, Harry didn't you? Well he is a different case altogether."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, he is powerful, that much is clear." Professor Sprout continued, "He also does all of his work in the class with no problem, I don't think it is challenging him enough. Perhaps we should put him in some more difficult classes-"

"Absolutely not," Lily Potter interrupted. "We need to focus on Adams magical education not Harry's. Or in case you forget it is Adam not Harry that is meant to destroy You-Know-Who."

"So you want us to destroy a child's education?"

"Not at all."Professor Dumbledore interrupted placing a hand on Lily's shoulder to calm her, "We just need to make sure that Adam gets everything that is required for him to learn how to defeat Voldemort and that can't be done if young Harry is getting special attention."

Professor Snape growled, surprising them all. "Severus?" McGonagall asked concern.

"You are all fools. You are making a huge mistake and one day you will regret it." With that said Professor Snape stood up and walked out of the room intent on finding Harry.

The week he had to prepare went by quickly. Harry decided to follow Professor Snape suggestions and carried his processions everywhere he went.

"There you are Mr. Potter; I have been looking for you." Harry smiled up at Snape.

"What can I do for you Professor?"

"Follow me." Snape led Harry to an unused room and shut the door. "Are you carrying your processions around?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He reached into his cloak and grabbed a small bag. "This is an un-filling bag, it will hold whatever you want and it will always have room for more. Currently I have put books about potions, transfiguration, charms, defense against the dark arts, healing, spell weaving, dark arts and light arts. I also provided ever-filling jars of potions supplies."

"Thank you sir, I do not know how to thank you."

"Just tell no one where you got that from." Harry nodded and watch Snape quietly left the room. _Interesting, but this will help me in the future._

_"Harry Potter", _Harry was walking in the hallway when he first heard the whispers.

"Who's there?" Harry looked around and seeing no one there he pulled out his wand and continued walking.

_"Harry Potter it is time." _Walking even faster he turned the corner and walked into the Great Hall and relaxed when he saw that it was full.

_ No one would attack in this crowded of a place. _He thought as he walked over to the Slytherin table and nodded to his classmates.

"Hey Harry is everything okay?" Draco asked

"Fine, just didn't get enough sleep last night." Draco nodded and continues eating.

_"It is time…It is time." _ The voices started chanting and before long all Harry could hear are the voices. He didn't notice Draco or Blaise shaking him or Draco calling for Professor Snape. He didn't even notice the light forming in the center of the Great Hall, only the voices getting louder and louder. Then it stopped and Harry could hear everything.

Students were screaming as they tried to get out of the way of the ball of light that was moving over to the Slytherin Table. The Professors were throwing spells at the ball, trying to stop it but every spell was absorbed. It started moving faster. Students screamed as the ball started to grow and move faster, they flung themselves out of the way, but Harry couldn't move.

"It is time." He whispered as the ball of light surrounds him _"It is time." _ The light started to glow brighter and brighter causing everyone to shield their eyes. When they were able to look again the ball of light was gone…but so was Harry Potter.


End file.
